


Steve Rogers/Captain America One-Shots

by PsychoticGoddess



Category: Marvel (House of M)
Genre: Hydra (Marvel), Multi, One-Shots, Stripping, Zombies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-02-25 15:30:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2626832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoticGoddess/pseuds/PsychoticGoddess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So I used a scenario generator and got a bunch of cool situations that I thought I would make one-shots out of. Enjoy :) (ALWAYS OPEN TO SUGGESTIONS AND IDEAS!) ***QUICK WARNING: In the story "The Sirin, The Savior", there is mention of domestic violence and situations that could be triggering depending on the level of extremity you take. I personally do not find it too graphic, but please read with caution of you are triggered by mild mentions of violence***</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Key of Confusion

Presley's POV  
        I would have never thought it would happen until it did. I had fallen for a man. I had only ever had relationships with other females before. There I was at [work](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=140593198), dancing on a pole to make my way through life (I don't understand why people associate strippers with being 'slutty'. Being a stripper is hard work; the intense workout with all the dancing and you only get payed with what gets stuffed in your underwear. Even then, I was only moonlighting until I got an audition.) when all of the sudden a guy walks in. I wasn't sure how he caught my attention. He was so... different... from the other man who would walk in night after night. Sleek, dirty-blond hair with arms bigger than my head. Surprisingly, he looked better than the usual visitor. Sort of like a guy who graduated from some preparatory school in the big city rather than a sexist slob like the others. As soon as he walked in, he sat himself at the bar and just watched me. Not creepily, but like he was watching television. My wrist watch beeps, signaling that my shift was over. I slipped off my pedestal and went to the back to freshen up and throw on my trench coat (when you're a stripper, it truly is your best friend)  
          
        I was heading out the door when I heard a deep voice behind me,                  
        "Hey, trench coat!" the voice yelled. Figuring he was talking to me, I turned around. It was the guy. Confused, I pointed to myself as if asking him who he was talking to. He nodded and motioned his hand for me to come over. My heels clicked on the floor as I walked over to him.  
        "May I help you?" I asked with a smile, making an effort to not sound rude. The closer I got, the more familiar he looked. The man laughed,  
        "Well, I couldn't help but notice you dancing and I just wanted to talk for a bit." I eyes widened, knowing that it could go multiple ways. This would be a ploy to try and get me to sleep with him or maybe he is some guy who is going to try and mug me. I sat down on the bench next to him, hoping that if I do find out; it isn't one of those conversations. "So, I saw the little tattoo you have on the left side of your abdomen." he admits.   
        "Oh, the Captain America shield? Yeah, my grandpa showed me those comics when I was little. I went absolutely nuts for them. I guess it sorta stayed with me." I told. The mystery man chuckled,  
        "Yeah. I hear he's a great guy, saving the world and stuff. So, you have a name?"   
        "Presley. Like Elvis, but nowhere near the King." I joke. The guy holds out his hand,  
        "Rogers. Like Steve, but... well, I  _am_ Steve." I took a moment to try and keep my cool. That's why he looked so familiar. I shook his hand,  
        "If you're Steve Rogers, than why are you in a strip joint and not, in your words, 'saving the world and stuff'?"  
        "Hey, everyone needs a day off right? Plus, I don't normally visit these places. I was walking by when I saw an interesting looking girl in the window working her ass off. She didn't look too happy, so I thought I'd attempt to make her day and engage in friendly conversation." Steve replied.  
  
        His observation was right. I wasn't having a good day at all. I began telling him about how I auditioned for a role in this movie I had been prepping for for months, but instead was set to be the makeup artist after they saw my handy work. Surprisingly, he listened. I was shocked that Steve was genuinely interested in what I had to say. We spent two hours talking and laughing before I realized that I had to be home before my roommate started to question my punctuality. We exchanged cellphone numbers and went on my way.  
  
  
 _***One month later***_  
  
        I couldn't be more confused after seeing Steve for a few weeks. My roommate, Janis told me that what I'm doing is wrong. My whole life I had only truly developed feelings for women, but one man swoops in and now I can't get him out of my head. Janis said that I'm 'leading him on' and that one day I will realize that my feelings are a lie and begin to miss being with women. I often wonder if she's right. The last thing I want to do is hurt him. Steve is so amazing and the last thing I want to do is break his heart. I began slowly pushing myself away, hoping he would soon forget. After a week of trying, he was still calling me. I decided to pack up and move back home to Manchester, England, hoping it would be a solution. I didn't tell Steve that I was going, but I did leave a note with the doorman to give to Steve if he asks about me. The note reading:

         _Dear Steve,_  
         _By the time you read this, I will be back home. I know I've been distant, but I'm doing this to protect you. I'm keeping my usual phone number, but it would be best if you didn't call it. The truth is, I should have never gotten this far with you. It's only caused myself more confusion and the last thing I want is for you to get caught in the cross-fire._  
Thank you for everything.

 

        I get to my new apartment and meet my roommate. Not a bad arrangement for a small place. I lie down on the couch and turn my phone off of airplane mode to check my messages. I only have one missed call with a voicemail attached. Hesitant, I begin to play it.

 

  
_"Look, I know this may not be the time but I have to tell you this. I got your note and I have read it over and over trying to get what you're saying but one question still surfaces: why couldn't you just say this to my face?"_  
        

 

        Then the voicemail clicked, Leaving me to feel worse than I already did about the situation.

  
  
_***One year later***_  
  
        A lot can happen in a year. Who knew that you could figure everything out in just 377 (yes, I counted) days? I got a role in an awesome movie, moved to California after I started dating my co-star (who, shockingly, was a male), then broke up with him after realizing that he forgot to sign divorce papers from two years ago making him still legally married. The good thing that came out of that relationship of 9 months was clearing the fog that had clouded me. I had realized that I never really cared what someone's sexuality or gender was. As long as they are a good person and we are attracted to each other, why does the thing between their legs matter? I just wish that I would have figured that out sooner.   
          
        I was going for a walk one morning when I heard a loud roar of a motorcycle. I didn't pay it any mind until the one driving it stopped next to me.  
        "Hop on" the man with a tinted helmet demanded.  
        "Are you crazy?" I replied in confusion.   
        "This is not a time for questions. Just get on the bike!" I sat down on it and held on for dear life. The cyclist finally stopped in a secluded area, letting me get off.   
        "I deserve answers now." I yelled, removing myself from the motorcycle. I stood next to it, watching as the man removed the helmet. My heart stopped when the face of the driver is revealed.  _Steve._  
        "Yeah, well I deserve answers too." he spoke. Steve got off the bike and as soon as he stood, I launched myself at him with a hug. It was crazy how much I missed him. I explained my absence to him and he was quick to understand. I finally got the chance to ask him why he still cared and his answer was clever: "I was driving by when I saw an interesting looking girl on the street walking her ass off. She didn't look too happy, so I thought I'd attempt to make her day and surprise her."


	2. End As We Know It (Steve/OC)

Jae's POV  
        I found myself on the run. Jayella Michelle Tucker, age 22, US Airmen gone AWOL during what seemed to be the end of the world and the military didn't seem to want to do shit about it. People close to me called me Jae but the rest knew me as Sgt. Tucker. I ran to do what the military didn't want me to do and that was to kick zombie ass. The worst thing about the situation is that they are multiplying rapidly and I refuse to be one of them.  
  
        Walking through an open field, I begin to feel something behind me. I reach for my semi-automatic pistol and turn in one swift motion to find nothing but tumbleweed. I swear, if a war is enough to give someone PTSD than who knows what the end of humanity can do. I slip my firearm back into the holster and continue walking. I haven't slept in days and I'm running low on energy, not to mention that a tiny gun like mine can only get me so far. It holds 15 rounds, but only has three left in it. I have half a pack of ammunition left in my bag and I started off with 2, clearly I've been busy.   
          
        I soon stumble upon a small shelter. Not knowing what could be inside, I scope the place out with pistol in hand. I keep my back to the wall, hoping the area is clear for a few nights. I notice that the door is jammed, being very old. I place myself in front of it and kick it open while promptly holding my gun in front of me, ready for aim. Before I knew it, another person (clearly uninfected) had a gun aimed at me as well.  
        "Drop it!" he yelled. I knew better than to trust someone that quickly.  
        "You first." I demand. I'm unable to get a good look at him but he sounds young, maybe in his mid-to-early-20's. As far as I could see, the poor stud only had a revolver on hand. I stood still for 5 seconds as he pulled his gun down and pointed to my neck.  
        "Dog tags? You're in the military?" I put my pistol away and responded,  
        "Yes, I am." I then hold my hand out. "Sgt. Jayella Tucker, but you can call me Jae."  
        "Captain Steve Rogers" he replies, shaking my hand. I laugh,  
        "So the legend is true? There really is a super soldier?"   
        "You're looking at him right now, correct?" I take a moment to examine him. He was wearing a dirty navy green sleeveless shirt with grimy blue jeans.   
  
        After some time of getting to know each other, we begin a knew topic.  
        "I feel very sorry for you if that little revolver is all you have to defend yourself." I admit. Steve stands,  
        "Actually, this was all I had on hand when you busted my door in." He told. Steve showed me to a room with a single bed and a small closet attached. "Open it" he said, gesturing to the door of the closet. I step up and slide the door open to see a shelf with firearms and ammo as well as a red, white, and blue shield propped up on the wall.  
        "There's that famous shield of  yours." I chuckle.   
        "Yeah." He responded, shutting the closet. "If I tell you something, can you keep it a secret?"          
        "Well, it's just you and I. Nobody else to tell, really."   
        "There's this terrorist organization called Hydra that has been after me for decades. They are hell-bent on ruling the world and everyone in it. This may sound crazy, but I think they have resorted to bio-terrorism. I believe that these zombie things are the work of them."  
  
 _***2 weeks later***_  
  
        I wake up to gargling noises.  
        "Steve, wake up." I whisper. Steve, who was laying on the ground next to me, sat up and heard them as well. We stood up and armed ourselves. I peaked out of the window to see what was going on. The zombies were everywhere. I go to unlock the door when I feel an arm on my shoulder.  
        "What the hell are you doing?" Steve questioned.  
        "If we don't shoot them out, they'll find their way in." I explain.  
        "I'm not letting you go out there. Let me handle this!"   
        "We're doing this together."  
        "Something might happen to you."  
        "You say that like you'll be fine. If we both make it; great but at the most one of us is going to die out there." I then pull my dog tags off of my neck and put them into his hand. "And if you become the lucky one, you'll never forget me."  
  
Steve's POV  
        I wrap the chain of the tags around my right hand,  
        "You'll make it, Jae." I told her. I then found myself leaning in before I felt a hand over my lips,  
        "Now is not the time, Rogers." she exclaimed. I nodded slightly at the rejection and opened the door. I never thought I could be more right. Every single zombie had a small pin with the hydra symbol on an item of clothing. We began shooting left and right, knocking out everything in our path. Right then I thought everything was going my way, I heard a clicking sound to the right of me. Jae's gun had run out of ammunition. It was too late to run in and re-load or even get another firearm. She began punching and kicking but it did no good.  
        "Jae!" I yelled as she was taken down by the two remaining creatures on her side. I took out the last on my side and shot the other two before running to her. Jae lied unconscious, but I knew that it wasn't going to last. She had been bitten on both arms multiple times which meant her form was about to take. I planted my feet in the grass and pulled out my revolver. I then aimed it at her head and with hesitation, I shot her. I didn't want to shoot Jae, but she was long gone. I took a look at the dog tags that she gave me and sighed. I was on my own again.


	3. Author's Note

Okay so out of all of the scenarios I got from the generator, those two where my favorites. I'd very much appreciate requests and ideas for more one-shots because I have a lot of fun writing these! Leave your ideas and suggestions in the comments and I'll see what I can do with the information provided! 


	4. The Sirin, The Savior

 

_"Sirin is a mythological creature of Russian legends, with the head and chest of a beautiful woman and the body of a bird (usually an owl). These half-women half-birds are directly based on the Greek myths and later folklore about sirens. They were usually portrayed wearing a crown or with a nimbus. Sirins sang beautiful songs to the saints, foretelling future joys. For mortals, however, the birds were dangerous. Men who heard them would forget everything on earth, follow them, and ultimately die. People would attempt to save themselves from Sirins by shooting cannons, ringing bells and making other loud noises to scare the bird off. Later (17-18th century), the image of Sirins changed and they started to symbolize world harmony (as they live near paradise). People in those times believed only really happy people could hear a Sirin, while only very few could see one because she is as fast and difficult to catch as human happiness. She symbolizes eternal joy and heavenly happiness. "_

 

 

  
Scout's POV  
        I [stumbled](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=150035675) through the streets of DC, wiping the blood from my busted mouth off my chin. I hated knowing that I didn't feel the pain anymore. I was used to this, but this night was different. I had finally left. Of course, I was empty handed. I stormed out so quickly I didn't grab anything. My coat, my wallet, my car keys... all back where I started. It was so cold, but at this point I wasn't worried about it. That bastard has my car and keys, meaning he could be looking for me. I grew paranoid, looking behind me every time I heard a car. It was then I heard a honk and fled behind the nearest wall. I covered my face as the car drove by. False alarm. It was a small Ford minivan, definitely not my vehicle. I stand up when I feel a hand roughly yank my arm,  
        "Where do you thing you're going?" a man with a nasty snaggletooth asked, not letting up the grip on my bicep. I didn't reply. I tried to break free, but it was no use. "Hey boys, we got a keeper. Dark hair with feathers all through it and some wicked looking eyes too. One blue, one brown." then three other men emerged from the darkness.

Stranger's POV  
        I was heading into my apartment building when I heard talking beside the wall. Something about a girl, it seemed. I ignored it, opening the door but before I stepped in, I heard a loud noise, like a heavy object hitting someone's head. I then went into stealth-mode, keeping close to the wall as I crept close to hear what was happening.   
        "She's a pretty one, ain't she? Looked like she was hiding from someone. Good thing you hit her with that pipe. It'll really making things easier... lot less struggle." a man with a scratchy voice cackled. I may not be completely caught up on the times, but I know what's about to go down.

Scout's POV  
        I began to hear another voice. I was in-and-out of consciousness. The back of my head hurt and I could barely see. Everything in my ears was muffled and my vision was blurred. It could just be my imagination, but it looked like a large figure was taking out my captures one by one. The figure then began to approach me, but everything went black.

_One hour earlier_  
        "You always do this, Jake!" I yelled. Jake was at it again. Every time he comes home from work, he's drunk because he just has to stop at the bar before coming home.   
        "Well if you would stop fucking up, I wouldn't have to get pissed!" He spat. I could smell the whiskey on his breath from where I was standing.  
        "I did nothing wrong! I ordered takeout, that's it! You wouldn't answer my calls so I couldn't ask you what you wanted."  
        "Would it kill you to cook something for once, woman? I swear you are the laziest piece of shit ever." We had the same argument every night, but I wasn't going to have it end the same way it always does.  
        "That's only because every job I've ever had, you caused me to get fired from.  _You_ threaten my co-workers when they even glance at me! You went through and deleted contacts from my phone and you refuse to let me have friends!" I snapped.  
        "And you would still have a job if you weren't such a dirty whore!" Jake slurred. At that point, I had had enough. I stopped what I was going, grabbed my coat, and headed for the door. "Oh no you don't!" He yelled, yanking me around by my hair and landing a fist to my jaw. I fell to the ground and he kicked me in the gut. I knew that if I wanted it to stop, I had to be still and pretend to have passed out. After about five minutes, I opened my eyes to find the bedroom door shut. He had went to sleep. I end up in this position every night. Laying on the cold hardwood floor until morning. I had always told myself that I would leave and never come back, but I never do. Jake always finds a way to drag me back with the same excuse. "It will never happen again" he says. Those same five words pierce my brain like pushpins. He says it over and over but it's always a huge lie. I lost so many friends because of him. He always claims that nobody with care more for me than him and I believe it because he breaks me down into a million pieces, only to pull more vulnerability out of me. I wasn't letting this cycle continue. I slowly gathered myself and stood, walking out of the door.

_Now_  
        My eye flutter open to see a man with sand colored hair. He had his back to me, so I couldn't see his face. He was removing his leather jacket, which gave me a moment to take action. I sprang up and grabbed the lamp off the table next to where I was laying. The man was quick to turn around.  
        "Calm down" he told me in a chill voice. I pointed the lamp at him,  
        "Who the hell are you and why am I here?" I question. My senses caught up with me and pain shot through the back of my head. "Oww!" I say, grabbing the area. The guy took the lamp out of my hand,  
        "Sit down, let me grab you some ice." I sit back down and he comes over with a plastic bag full of ice. I take it and place it behind my head,   
        "You still haven't answered my questions."   
        "My name is Steve" he tells, sitting down next to me. "You were attacked but these guys in the ally next to my building. They had pretty nasty intentions, so I thought I'd help. I thought they had just knocked you out with a lead pipe but clearly they did a little more." Steve meant the damage to my lip.

        "I'm Scout, and that's a whole other story, actually..." I admit. His eyebrows raise,  
        "Mind telling me what happened?" I was hesitant to air my dirty laundry out in front of a total stranger, but the dude helped me so I went ahead.  
        "This was the doing of my psycho boyfriend..." I told, pointing to my mouth. "... and it wouldn't be the first..." Out of nowhere, concern fills his face,  
        "I hope you mean psycho  _ex_ boyfriend now" I bow my head, not sure what he is anymore. Steve adjusts,  
        "Since that must have been hard for you to talk about, let me tell you about myself." he then talk about being a genetically-modified super soldier and all of his adventures so far. "So, let me ask you one question... why the feathers? Is that a knew fashion thing or what?" Steve laughs twirling one of my "hair feathers" around his finger. I wasn't sure about telling, but based off of who he is, he's seen some pretty crazy shit so he can handle it.  
          
        "Would you believe me if I told you that I was born with them?"  
        "Honestly, no. But if you gave me more of an explanation, I probably would."  
        "Well, my father was a scientist in the 1910's who enjoyed trying to find out if certain mythical creatures existed, so he would travel to different parts of the world and look for these creatures. We when to Russia looking for this creature called a Sirin, or a half-woman-half-bird with captivating beauty. He became obsessed with finding them. Finally, he found one and- freakishly enough- fell in love with her, as did she with him. You see, Sirins, like Sirens, only die when someone survives their song. After I was born in 1912, my mother went back to her ways but she had lost her touch. She died because someone ignored her. When she passed, my father became obsessed with finding a way for me to live forever. He treated me like a guinea pig. Injections, mixtures, everything. When I was 13, he gave me this pill telling me that he had finally figured it out. Five minutes after taking it, I died right there. Well, my brain did but everything else was fine. My eyes were closed but I could see what was going on. My ears were shut down, but I could hear. My father found a way to jump start my brain. My eyes opened and everything started working again, but with a few flaws. I could hear him talking, but his lips weren't moving. I went to grab the glass of water on the table next to me, and it fell to the floor without me even lifting my arm. Whatever he gave me that day, it granted me certain... abilities. But I did research later and found out that it's telekinesis and telepathy."

        "So you're 102 years old?" Steve wondered.  
        "If we're thinking years, yes. But to the rest of the earth, I'm 24." I laugh.  
        "It feels good to know that I'm not the only oldster here."   
        "Yes, but I'm very in with the times. You were frozen into the 21 century."  
        "Why is it that you didn't use your abilities to defend yourself against those ally-rats earlier? or better yet, your boyfriend?" Steve asked.  
        "I haven't used them since I learned how to control them. I just want to try and live a semi-normal life for once rather than being framed for witchery like in the 30's or being a groupie like I was in 1978 with Fleetwood Mac. Fun fact: one step on that tour bus and you go flying higher than a kite from the fumes of hairspray, drugs, and sex. But, those were the days... and now I'm rambling off topic. I have the tendency to do that. Sorry..." I frown. Steve laughed,  
        "No, it's fine. I find it sorta cute that you end up reminiscing out of nowhere... and I just said that out loud. Fun fact about me: I have no filter sometimes." I giggle at the comment and pull the bag of ice off my head.

        "Though this has been fun, I should really get going. It's really late and if I don't get home I may never see my wallet, coat, or car keys again." I stand up and start walking but Steve gently grabs my hand,  
        "You must be insane if you think I'm going to let you go back there." I turn around and meet his eyes. He was dead serious.  
        "Why are you being so nice to me?" I spoke.  
        "That's sorta part of my job. Plus, I would hate to feel responsible for you getting hurt if you go back for even a second."  
        "Well what am I supposed to do?" Steve stood up,          
        "Stay here and I'll go get what you need."

Steve's POV  
        Scout told me that Jake never locks the door and that he's probably passed out. If I go quickly and quietly, I can succeed without incident, but if he wakes up and catches me, it might end badly. I slowly open the door and see no sign of Jake. I go through and grab her [coat](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=150037999), which has her wallet, keys, and cellphone in it. I stealthy open the bedroom door to find a man sprawled out on a full sized bed, completely unconscious. I find a dufflebag near the dresser and fill it with shirts, jeans, shoes, and unmentionables. I quietly walk out of the room and shut the door behind me and then leave a note on the coffee table:

 

 

  
_Jake,_  
Scout is gone and you may never see her again. She is safe, know that.

 

 

* * *

 

_*****A/N***  
I am seriously considering making this a full fan fic. What do you guys think? Leave me a comment if you liked it!** _


End file.
